crest of bonds
by gh152 the second
Summary: summery: baihumon the sovereign of the east filled with concern on the hazard from the vision he receives sends a digimon to watch the hazard and its tamer to prevent the destruction of the digital world. The bonds created will change history forever.
1. Chapter 1- it begins

Digimon:the crest of bonds

summery: baihumon the sovereign of the east filled with concern on the hazard from the vision he receives sends a digimon to watch the hazard and its tamer to prevent the destruction of the digital world. The bonds created will change history forever.

Prologue:

baihumon the tiger of the east was worried. Every sovereign can see into the future to some extent. He knows that the digital hazard will make a reappearance soon. He has no choice but to send his employed digimon: kitmon to the south to watch over the tamer of the hazard.

The fox digimon was confused as his master just told him what he must do."master I wont fail you but before I go I need to prepare for this I am inexperienced in this I haven't even been to the south. I need to be careful" said kitmon.

"I know just the Mon to help since she is from the south meet your tutor for the next few months meet renamon" said baihumon.

"i promise to have him ready baihumon" said renamon.

"here this is kitmon's supplies for his task once he get's to the human world in your quadrant. He must be up to the task" said baihumon.

Renamon bowed and left with kitmon.

"okay kitmon let's see first you must know that the southern lives by survival of the fittest. According to baihumon you cant access your higher levels yet. The crest on your back is the key but only a human can unlock it so your stuck in rookie for now, baihumon mentioned a flaw in the digivice in the south. Apparently the card data goes to both partners if a tamer has two or more partners. The digivice is a mix of the d-arc used by tamers and the digivice burst used by dats in the northern quadrant. Baihumon named it the arc-burst fitting for how your tamer will help it stores a total of ten cards to be used in battle. Tamers use cards to augment digimon with attacks, healing and digivolving. what I will teach you is my kind's special talents so be ready." said renamon fazing out and reappearing behind the green fox.

His startled expression will never be forgotten by renamon anytime soon.

Baihumon had inserted a digi-core into kitmon so he can limit the hazards power to not put the digital world in danger of being destroyed. Renamon had trained kitmon on his stealth, and speed, plus learned his move set was similar to her own so the two developed a brother-sister relationship.

The next few months went quickly and the two went to baihumon for the link to the south.

The vortex opened and kitmon gave his master a salute with determination in his eyes to never fail his task. The two turned and leapt into the portal.

-south, cavern region.-

immediately kitmon landed. He knew something was not right. He was in a cave like area near a cavern in a red dessert like area. Nearby was three piles of bone and the area looked lifeless. A shiver went down his spine. He noticed renamon was not there with him. Kitmon barely took ten steps when a crack reverberated the cave. He looked down to see he had kicked a rock and it hit the wall. A rumble made him look behind him to see the piles of bone was actually three skull greymon. Kitmon paled before instinct hit.

When he came to he found he was in a logged cabin and nearby was a jijimon and babamon.

"Finally awake eh youngster that was some fight you had lasted three hours your lucky ophanimon was passing by after that first one and you injured the seconds hands she had to finish off the last two for a bit while you recovered" chuckled jijimon.

"she sure was surprised when you absorbed all the data even when out cold. She had to prevent a data overload. She sealed all that viral data to prevent you from being deleted. Oh you don't want to know what she did with that data for now the scar you have now is a lot of trouble to heal im afraid it's permanent. She had all but ordered us to heal you. She went to talk to zhuquilomon about something." rambled babamon in her repairing of kitmon's vest.

Kitmon was handed a mirror and took a look at the odd scar. It was an white x on his forehead. It looked clean but then kitmon felt his head was slightly numb. "uh how long was I out" asked kitmon.

"about a month you were so out of it you were basically in a mini-coma. You need to get some exercise to get back to what your strength was at before you go. She knows you have to be at the human world in about two human months but here it will be basically be three years so you have time to recover" explained jijimon.

"arigato I promise not to be a hindrance during my stay. I think my sensei renamon is waiting in the human world" said kitmon.

And so three years passed and kitmon found a rift to the human world. He waved goodbye to the old couple and leapt through. He knew that it was time to find his tamer as he still had the dc-burst in his vest pocket. Over in the southern quad-rent's Forrest a black version of kitmon trained for when he meets his regular variant. The blackkitmon was actually the data ophanimon sealed to prevent kitmon's demise. He smiled as he knew that he will always be part of kitmon and so he trained.

-human world: shinjuku-

kitmon stood on a tower meditating when he felt a familiar presence. "i wondered what happened to you renamon" said kitmon. The fox digimon smiled at her student. "i had a rough time in the south I accidentally channeled my tamer and woke three skull greymon, if an ophanimon haven't shown up to hold off the other two I would not be here now. The memory is a bit hazy" said kitmon turning to his mentor. Renamon gasped silently at the sight of his scar. She then paled at hearing what happened.

"so what happened during transit renamon" asked kitmon.

"my tamer had brought me to the human world" said renamon.

"ah so it was bad timing for us then. Can she use digisoul?" asked kitmon.

"she has the potential are you going to find your tamer" asked renamon.

"yeah just getting used to this place first I spent three years and a month recovering and my senses are heightened a bit more then usual I got his scent now I see you later renamon" said kitmon.

He leapt vanishing. Renamon vowed to get the full story from kitmon.

Kitmon landed at a tree overlooking takato's school. He smiled deciding to observe takato until after guilmon is born. And according to his info that wont be till another month. 'found you my friend I hope I can fix his clumsiness he looks nervous like he has almost no friends. I can see that those two must be why. I think he lacks confidence. I hope he can find that in himself with my help, he is supposed to be the hazard's tamer and thus it's protector' thought kitmon. takato felt he was being watched and tried to actually study to make sure it was not his teacher. He cant help but feel like a change was in the air.

Meanwhile kazu and kenta were finally getting on takato's nerves. They were talking about takato's lack of card skills. It doesn't help that kazu keeps beating him at the game.

All around the future tamers felt like a new change was fast approaching on the wind.

(end chapter)


	2. Chapter 2 meet the new partner

Crest of bonds chapter one: a new partner and a new journey begins

I don't own digimon sides kitmon. And the ark burst.

I will switch between kitmon, takato and guilmon's pov in some chapters now that it done here's the chapter and read and review as you read.

-Takato's pov-

man oh man what was with guilmon today. I'm glad Henry helped with guilmon's home problem.

But with impmon I don't know what to think. He must have had a bad partner that caused his problem with humans. But from what I heard from guilmon told me when impmon stayed with him once that impmon was partnered with six year old twins that fought over him. In other words they treated him like a toy. I don't blame his view that would have been painful if it was me. But that doesn't excuse him for trying to turn guilmon abandon me. He is as much a part of me as my mind or arm. I did create guilmon so that would not be much of a stretch. Anyway I been having a odd feeling for the past two months. It was like someone was watching over me and I thought it was my teacher and as a result my grades went up. Another thing is rika and her partner. Rika's view on digimon has to change. Her exact words were " digimon are data nothing else" I don't think me or renamon liked that. I vow here and now to help rika to see that digimon are as real as her and me. Digimon can bleed, feel, and have their own personality. I think she got a bit of that with the gargomon incident not three hours ago. Me and guilmon had somehow got into perfect synch that we got both renamon and rika out of the line of fire. While under some cover gargomon was knocked out due to loss of energy. But I wonder who sent flaming diamond shards into his gun arms. I know it wasn't renamon and guilmon but I have the funny feeling that renamon knows who it is. Thing have been off these two months. First that feeling, then that mysterious blue card, the dream of rika fighting a lynxmon, my d-arc, creating guilmon and now this. Just what is going on. i doubt it is my teacher watching me since I feel it right now.

Wrote takato in his journal.

Takato started this at the same time as the feeling of being watched. takato had mostly felt it at school and used to think it was Mrs. asagi. Takato had no choice but to pay attention and gave his parents and teachers a shock with the improved grades.

Unknown to him kitmon was watching him from a nearby roof across the street. he was glad to have indirectly helped his tamer and continued to watch him just in case like earlier with his flame shards. He forgot his hands were still alight from the move.

Takato was now writing about his feelings with Jeri.

For the past couple of days my crush on Jeri went away. It was that sock puppet of hers she just named it Lucifer today. Now I just think of her as a sister. I feel drawn to rika for some reason. I think I can help rika with getting friends.

Suddenly takato heard a sound behind him and turned to see what caught his attention.

His breath caught in his throat as for Perched upon the railing of his small balcony was a mammalian digimon whose appearance made him very nervous. The mon had a shape reminiscent of Renamon, and based upon current evidence, a similar grace and agility. However no one would mistake one for the other. Where Renamon was Yellow, this digimon was green. Also this new kitsune-like digimon was more taken with wearing articles of clothing or armor. The fox digimon wore shin guards like Wargreymon, but was not like the mega either. Wrapped around the lithe frame was a red vest, though what purpose it served Takato did not know. On the digimon's forehead was an X-like scar as if he had enraged something much larger than himself and survived. Considering what Takato knew about digimon fights, that meant he had WON. However all other physical traits that the digimon had paled in comparison to staring into those intense, gigantic amber eyes. Then there was the fact that the digimon's claws were alight and it was /SMILING/- this was not likly to be good.

Then takato noticed it half of renamon's height.

"huh that's the same look I gave renamon when she first taught me the shadow blur ability. Wait whoops forgot these were lit sorry" said the fox digimon as it flicked his wrists putting out the flames.

"sorry there name's kitmon I was sent to monitor you by one of the sovereigns due to a vision or something" said kitmon. "what" asked takato feeling dazed. "i was ordered to be your partner like guilmon to help out. Zhuqaiomon has lost contact and baihumon is worried he thinks if I stick with you I can come into contact with him and see what's going on." explained kitmon as he noted takato's outfit. A black long sleeve shirt, white pants and a red vest with purple trim. With takato's brown messy hair, goggles, and wristbands he looked like a normal teen.

Takato then noticed the symbol on the back of kitmon's vest when he turned to look at takato's sketches. It looked like the crest of cur-rage was overlapped by the crest of friendship with the crest of miracles in the middle. "you see takato you were the only one that had certain traits that baihumon said was needed for me to unlock my higher leveled forms. I was not expecting you to be such a great artist

these are pretty good." said kitmon staring at a sketch of a fox like knight with what looked like a cybernetic armor. For some reason the sketch seemed familiar to kitmon.

Takato had pulled out his d-arc when kitmon turned back. "oh and there's a flaw with that tamers with more then one partner found that those send card data to both partners at the same time. Baihumon constructed this prototype arc-burst digivice for you to use instead to get rid of that problem here's a scroll on how it works and what it does. Said kitmon tossing takato the digivice to him. Takato had accidentally caught it with the same hand holding his d-arc. It had turned into data entering the device turning the white trim to crimson-yellow. His new arc-burst lit up once done.

"well got to go I got to keep guilmon company" said kitmon as he fazed out.

Takato sighed and got to reading. He was amazed at what he found. It can have preset cards for him to use. Plus what really intrigued him was digisoul. The ability to digivolve at will is awesome but looks like he needs to punch a rouge digimon in order to awaken it. A function of his digivice made a large grin appear on his face. The digivice can store up to twenty digimon so kitmon and guilmon can be with him just in case. And another function made him confused. The ability to open a digiport. He could visit the original digidestined? He smiled and placed the digivice to his card belt and watched as his deck got scanned leaving blank cards and a copy of his deck for him to use against kazu in a card match. Takato found the blue card again and had the digivice scan it to see what it actually does.

'allows the digimon to access ultimate form seems it is only works on guilmon kitmon needs another way. Hm also says it is sent to prospective tamers to give them their digivice. What's this wow it also give the main partner's data into the digivice and creates a roster of the digimon they faced. The blank cards can seal defeated digimon data for the partner to use. Better not use that much might use it as a last resort.' thought takato as he went to bed.

'things are about to change for better or worse I just have to see' thought takato as the hazard briefly flashed on his digivice's screen. Then calumon's mark appeared and gave a silhouette of guilmon that opened it's purple eyes. 'soon i can meet my brother and help takato control the hazard. He is the hazard tamer and the one who has a long journey ahead of him lady ophanimon thank you for giving me this chance to make things right for the past. And I hope black kitmon is doing okay setting up a spy network to find out what that phoenix is doing.' thought the silhouette.

(end chapter)

gh152: good golly this is definitely better then when I wrote it on paper. Hope I got takato down. Just to clarify kitmon took out one skull greymon and wounded the seconds hands when ophanimon then took out the rest but the second gave kitmon his scar. Even he cant take on three of those skull digimon. Ophanimon had used the absorbed viral data to make a clone of kitmon like shadow link is to link. black guilmon is just spur of the moment. I will admit that megidramon is still going to happen but the battle and gallentmon's debut will have some changes. Biomerge is still a go. As for ice-devimon he is definitely getting what he deserves digisoul style. I plan on having a poll for kitmon's mega level on my profile and I need suggestions to go with the choices I already got on it. Also please tell me in a review how the story can go. Same for my eclipse saga story. To think I got up to chapter 14 on my own with out that did make me stressed out. Even I need help being a newbie author. Also I need a beta for both stories because my net-book cant get everything. Also to help keep my muse aero the wind fox in line I got blitz the cat to watch him as my second muse. Aero is currently at darkfoxkit's place because I needed a break from him.

Blitz: hello im blitz the cat if you want to know what I look like imagine a sonic the hedgehog colored blaze the cat yes gh152 here based me on his favorite mobians.

Gh152: her nickname is firestorm so becarefull. She will take any flames and use them to create a firestorm on mew if she trys getting me in a mewgame. I read darkfoxkit's story the child of mew check it out when you can. Later gang and read and review I want you all to send me the honest thought you have on this and read all I have here before you do. You don't want to miss anything I wrote in the ans.


	3. Chapter 3: first charge

Chapter three: first charge

an: hey i am back with chapter three of this fic and i think you can guess what takato is doing with this one. Also scince aero and blitz are still at dark fox kits studio my oc eclipse is going to be my muse for this chapter.

Twilight eclipse: yay ever scince geo here thought me up for my own fic i wondered if i would be over here.

Well i dont own the rights to digimon that stays with sanban and disney. Now lets go.

Chapter three-

takato's pov.

"hey henry hows history going for you" i asked as i met my fellow tamer in study hall.

"not so well i flunked the test on the american civil war why that has to be part of our curriculum. Terreormon thought i could gain extra credit if i learned the language and wote my answers in it" said henry.

"yeesh let me see" i said as i looked over henry's test.

"huh some how you got kazu's test henry i reconized his handwriting he must have switched your test with his better have the principal know about this. Those two are nothing but trouble" said takato.

The tamer of the hazard brought it up to the principal and the history teacher.

Lets just say kazu and kenta are not going to be in school for the rest of the year.

As the school day ended takato headed to the shed guilmon lives at.

He sweat dropped at seeing three digimon playing poker. It looked like guilmon was winning against impmon and itmon. Where they got the cards takato had no clue. "man pineapple head i knew you are a new digimon speicis but this is impossible you gotten a royal straight flush twice in a row. How are you so good at this if you only started playing this today." complained impmon in shock. Kitmon nodded in agreement.

Takato chuckled as he saw kitmon was doing a very good impression of a bugeyed lack jaw.

"even i want to know as well" said takato.

"renamon thought me takato-mon" said guilmon.

"i am not a mon guimon"said takato in a force of habbit.

The four then spent a hour playing cards when guilmon wnet into his feral mode. The trio ran off to find the rouge digimon. Kitmon had entered the arc-burst with guilmon as takato spotted the digital feild. He put on his goggles and ran in to see renamon having trouble with a particually strong puppetmon. Takato chose the hyper wing and speed cards and sellected the viral gear and vacine plus cards to help and selected the hp plus cards for the digimon. Takato counted how many cards he can still use and sighed as it was four cards. Takato selected a digivolution card and a metal claw. He never noticed he picked the wrong digivolution card as it was a digimental of currage. The final two cards is a pair of training grips. Set takato stood next to rika who looked suprized at his expression. "reload guilmon" called takato thrusting his arc-burst in front of himself. A red beam shot out and formed the iconic hazard dino. "rock breaker" called guilmon slashing away the puppet digimon. Renamon's eyes widdened as she saw takato's digivice. "so he finally showed him self" said renamon as she was helped up by guilmon.

"oi takato let me out he needs help that puppetmon is stronger then a regular mega by about twice his power" said kitmon analizing the rouge. "hai,hai reload kitmon" said takato. Kitmon sent out his flaming shards and landed next to his teacher. "hey sensei how you been" said kitmon as he watched the puppet digimon. "doing better kitmon so you ready" asked renamon.

Takato felt his eye's widen as puppetmon tossed his mallet in the tamer's direction calling out hammer throw. Takato stood in front of rika and gave a punch to the mallet. Crimson yellow energy erupted from his hand. 'this is' thought takato. His digivice glowed as his digivolution card appeared. Takato looked to guilmon. "guilmon ikkuze digisoul charge" called takato putting his glowing hand onto the port. The digimental card glowed and guilmon felt his body change.

-guilmon armor shinka-

his body became more humanoid as flame like armor formed onto his body. His back grew wings and his eyes gained a feral look. His chest wore a mettalic white chestplate. On it was a red hazard version of the crest of currage.

-pyrodramon-

takato stared. Pyrodramon stood at ten foot three and looked like flamedramon but more dragonic. His gauntlets were more streamlined and colored silver. His leg armor was black with a silver flame decal. His mask was more suited for a knight rather then flamedramon. Around his waist was a hightech belt that had a pair of tonfa equiped. His wings had a black like scale look with red membraine. His body kept guilmon's color scheme but looked more like a martial artist like flamedramon.

-pyrodramon armor level dragon knight digimon his pyroburst and dragon tonfa are as strong as guilmon but his signature ryuen giri is able to give a champion digimon a run for their money.-

"what just happened" asked rika. "no clue but looks like i gave guilmon the ability to armor shinka" said takato.

Renamon looked at pyrodramon in awe. "a neo royal knight that was under alphamon before he vanished. To revive a ledgend is amazing.' thought renamon. She was unaware she was blushing but thankfully it was hiden by her fur. "looks like you can use digisoul takato" called kitmon.

"grr puppet pummel" roared yes roared puppetmon.

The yellow bullets shot at renamon but pyrodramon pulled out his tonfa and redirected the shots.

"nice try but your going to have to do better then that to harm my friend" said pyrodramon in a vioce that sounded like lugia if takato was right. Kitmon looked to takato. "right card slash hyper wing activate,vacine plus acivate and hyper speed activate" called takato.

Kitmon speed in the sky and channeled his energy.

"kitsubi hosho" called kitmon. His claws erupted in blue fire as they went into a drill shape. He stabbed puppetmon's back settng the wodden cross on fire. "why you! Puppet frenzy" called puppetmon summoning an army of pupets based on dragons. The deranged puppetmon gave out a dark laugh as the army let out dragon fire sending renamon and kitmon to the tamers and damaged pyrodramon's gauntlets and tonfa. His body had third degree burns on the un armored parts of his body. "hp plus activate" said takato as he used that card. The two glowed and stood slightly healed and takato thought furriously. 'there has to be some way to help them if only wait thats it'.

"this has to work but i think they can handle it guys prepair for a combo move" called takato. The two male digimon nodded. His digivice glowed as he selected the remaining four cards. Kitmon training grips x 2 activate, pyrodramon viral gear and metal claw activate" said Takato.

The training grips formed in kitmon's hands as he sent them at puppetmon binding him.

Pyrodramon's claws became metal and a glow erupted from it. "viral claw" called pyrodramon as he sped at the bound puppet. The slash struck the puppetmon's gears and the digimon fizzled before turning to data that renamon loaded to heal herself and the army of puppets glowed before entering takato's digivice forming a data screen that read -obtained puppet frenzy data-

takato sighed and helped rika up from falling when the puppet frenzy knocked kitmon into her. "you okay" asked takato as he smiled. Rika nodded and the trio of digimon aproached. "takato i knew you were good at the digisoul that was good for your first time using it" cheered kitmon. Pyrodramon chuckled as he nodded. "yes nice job takato i think you are going to be a great leader if you get the other tamers to work together. Now then renamon we still on for history lesseons i still need to know about the digital world scince iwas created by takato here" said pyrodramon. The kitsune nodded and vanished as kitmon already entered the arc-burst. Pyrodramon glowed and reverted back to guilmon as he to entered the digivice.

"well later rika i got to head home" said takato as he left.

Rika looked at the tamer's back thinking on the fact that he had saved her and her partner from puppetmon. Plus she was wondering on the gogglehead's new digivice and partner. 'what was that he did' thought rika as she recalled the energy he unleashed from that punch to the mallet.

Man oh man today was definitly something, a puppetmon had appeared at the park and was giving rika and renamon a hard time. It had actually unlocked my digisoul charge but due to a mistake i made i gave guilmon the ability to armor shinka. His new form is pyrodramon acording to renamon a neo royal knight. I got to say he did well even if he did get hurt. We were up against a mega level. But something tells me that things are not going to stay quiet for long. We were just lucky this time but i feel that the battle has only begun. On a humorous note guilmon is skilled at poker. Never knew that. But kitmon definitly helped out with distracting puppetmon he managed to do some damage to him before getting knocked back. I wonder what we will do next time. I guess i better train guilmon in getting used to his pyrodramon personna, for now i think it's time to get some sleep. -takato.

Takato closed his journel and turned to look at his sleeping digimon as gigimon was curled at the foot of the bed and kitmon had reverted to a smaller version named demikitmon. Takato got into bed and fell asleep.

Over in the digital world dark kitmon met up with a young man and a agumon. He smiled and agreed to help them out when his partner arives to the digital world. He then noticed a black guilmon arrive. The four smiled as they got to work.

(end chapter)

eclipse: wow just who is the young man and what is going on in the digital world to have a puppetmon like that appear. Oh well at least guilmon evolved this time but not what i expected find out what's going on next time with henry and terriormon facing gollilamon who brought a group of gabumon. Next time: battle against feral gollilamon terriormon shinka.

Now then everyone by monday i will take down eclipse saga for a rewrite as i lost my mojo for it and need to fix it. The first rewritten chapter will be up by monday so be on the look out.


	4. Chapter 4: terriormon shinka!

Chapter four : battle against the feral gorillamon , terriormon shinka!

Dear journal man that was not how I expected that fight to go. I still can't believe I gave guilmon the power to armor shinka like that. Pyrodramon seemed like a balanced fighter. Any way you wont believe what happened just earlier today when I met up with Henry after the puppetmon incident. I still got that puppet pummel card from it. Any way here's what happened as the digimon recovered from the fight

* * *

wrote takato as he thought back to earlier that day.

-that morning a week after the puppetmon battle-

takato and Henry were watching the digimon play poker yet again with guilmon and impmon tied for now. The two were doing homework and with takato now no longer friends with kazu and kenta went from the C's he was maintaining from kitmon's watch went up to A's. The two were suddenly aware of a swift object passing their ears. Takato had no clue why but he had a since of dejavu just then. The six looked around when a presence left. Henry picked up something and paled.

"sorry takato I got to head home I promised my dad I would help him with his computer" said Henry. He picked up terriormon and ran off. Takato picked up an object right next to him to see a bullet that was turning to data. Takato frowned as he knew a digimon shot at them as a warning but that meant that Henry knew this digimon but was not sure how.

"okay guilmon, kitmon let's go see if rika has any info on this some one might have a grudge on Henry or terriormon" said takato. The two digimon entered the dc burst and takato ran off leaving impmon to watch the shed. "great wonder what's up with goggle-head now oh well at least I got shelter tonight" said impmon.

-with rika-

takato ran up to the red haired tamer and quickly explained the situation.

"let me get this straight some digimon with a grudge is after brainiac and rabbit-Mon and you want to find out why" said rika looking at the bullet. "yeah he seems to know this particular digimon but how and why is what I don't get maybe it involves how he got terriormon" said takato.

"if your so dead set on this fine I will help but if Henry is as good as you say this may not be a big deal" said rika.

"Trust me I don't want Henry to lose terriormon or his family wait that presence left to quickly for a rookie and left so fast just before Henry left for home... the digimon is after his family! Come on rika" said takato as he ran off dragging rika with him.

-with Henry-

the tamer of terriormon ran into his apartment and saw that no one was in the apartment until he found Suzy unconscious near the wall. "Suzy you okay" asked Henry. "big brother ouch what hit me" said Suzy as she sat up. "by the looks of the foot imprint of the ground an ape" said Henry.

Henry looked and remembered how he got terriormon.

He was o his computer playing the new digimon world game when he chose terriormon as his partner. For a while he and the then in-game digimon handled the game with his digimon cards helping him out. Until they ran afoul of a gorillamon that was too strong. Henry used a digivolution card to digivolve terriormon to gargomon and just went berserk. Gorillamon had taken gargomon down when the ammo ran out reverting him to terriormon. Henry was able to notice a blue card in his deck that wasn't there before and scanned it turning the card scanner into a d-arc and terriormon came out of the screen alive if only bruised. Ever since then Henry feared gorillamon would come back and try and delete terriormon.

Henry was snapped out of his memories by his sister. "Henry is digimon real I just noticed terriormon blink" said the fourteen year old to her brother. "uh yeah don't tell mom and dad I don't want dad to try and experiment on terriormon" said Henry. "i maybe a year younger then you but even I know not to blurt out something like that so it was a digimon that was looking for you good thing mom and dad are helping out grandma for a few weeks" said Suzy as she looked over her clothes for damage. "gorillamon has a grudge against me and terriormon" said Henry.

"well big bro try and track it I will see about finding some help"said Suzy as she ran out of the apartment. Henry sighed knowing she might run into takato and rika. The tamer and his partner ran out and went towards the construction site of a skyscraper.

-with takato and rika-

the two tamers ran through the streets coming across Suzy who noted the devices on their card belts. "are you friends of my brother Henry he might need your help" said Suzy. "sure does he know what digimon is attacking" asked takato. "a gorillamon but it's not alone it got a pack of gabumon with it" said Suzy. " I see then thank you let's go rika" said takato. The two ran down the street where the sounds of battle was going on.

They soon ran into a digital field with takato reloading guilmon and kitmon while renamon showed up.

Takato then noticed the silver ape with a gun for a right arm and yellow lizard-wolf like beings ganging up on terriormon. "oi! You guys better pick on someone your own size" quipped kitmon as he sent his "flaming shards" at the gorillamon. The gorillamon turned to see kitmon and the others. "rah" roared gorillamon as the gabumon all digivolved to garurumon.

"howling blaster!" roared the garurumon. "card slash hyper speed activate x2" said takato as both partners dodged at high speed. "pyro sphere/fire paw!" said the two sending three garurumon into the beams of steel. "diamond shards" said renamon launching the shards at the gorillamon.

"impact cannon" said gorillamon. A laser shot out and struck the three as terriormon looked shocked. "Henry we got to help them" said terriormon. "i don't want you to risk yourself I don't want to lose you" said Henry.

"Henry just let him fight if you don't then think of what will happen if gorillamon goes after your sister again" said takato. "he's right if I don't act fast Suzy might get killed by him because of my own mistake I can't let fear harm my family" thought Henry.

"hm takato you unlocked part of my seal"said kitmon.

The crest of friendship shown on both takato and Henry's digivices.

"get ready time to get serious" said the two!

-d-i-g-i-v-o-l-u-t-i-o-n-

terriormon and kitmon nodded to each other as they were inclosed in eggs that shifted around with terriormon's being green while kitmon's was fire colored.

Terriormon shinka!

He stood ready as his skin peeled off revealing his wire frame as his form grew. It returned only this time with pants. Guns formed at the ends of his arms and hands formed from the barrels. He put on a ammo belt across his chest.

Gargomon!

Kitmon shinka!

Kitmon went through the same thing as he went through a more beastial form.

Kitsunedramon!

The eggs shattered to reveal the new digimon. Gargomon was taller then terriormon with gun arms pants and ammo belt but now his face had war paint. He was the commando of the digital world.

But kitmon's Champion level showed that he was more of a surprise.

Just as kitmon resembled renamon Kitsunedramon resembled kyuubimon but with his own flare. Still a shocking shade of green, he had grown becoming a quadruped, and gained about eight extra tails. His vest had become a bandanna similar to impmon's down to it's location. His scar changing revealed the cuts was not as clean as his previous form made it out to be, the edges seeming from the front to touch the bandanna's "ears". Reminiscent of his master, the champion donned a set of bracers identical to his shin-guards, but those changes paled in comparison to the changes to his back. Apparently the vest had been to hide a tiny pair of dragon wings, which was no longer tiny. The wings seem to have a power all their own as a luminescent trail came from their motion told everyone that they glowed the same shade as his fur. A warm breeze seemed to continuously waft from the digimon.

Takato checked out the now confirmed dragon/fox hybrid. Kitsunedramon: holy beastial champion level digimon, this digimon works for baihumon as his most trusted adviser. This digimon's attacks holy roar, kitsune wheel and dragon's flame make this guy a hard target. Legend says that this digimon is a cousin of the renamon line.

"well this is new Kitsunedramon huh the more I find out about you I feel more sure of my choices as a tamer" said takato. "yeah this is a first for me as well let's go get those garurumon while gargomon handles the ape" said Kitsunedramon.

The garurumon looked at each other and promptly fused into a larger then usual were-garurumon.

The winged kitsune let takato get on his back as guilmon was loaded into the dc-burst. "let's go you horror movie reject" taunted takato as Kitsunedramon flew into the air. "wolf-punch!" howled were-garurumon. He launched a spectral wolf head at the tamer and champion. "holy roar" shouted Kitsunedramon launching a similar attack with his mouth.

Back with gargomon he was sending out gargo pellets at the gorillamon. The silver ape dodged them.

"card slash : hyper speed activate + power activate" said Henry scanning two cards through his digivice. The bullets of the fire fight got faster and powerful turning the fight to gargomon's side.

Kitsunedramon after dodging the werewolf digimon flared out his tails. "dragon's flame!" said Kitsunedramon launching the red fireballs at the opponent sending him into the skyscraper. Gorillamon landed onto the wolf digimon as a pellet finally struck him. "Henry time to finish this" said takato as he landed next to takato. "ready for a double whammy" asked Henry with a smile.

Card slash: nova blast activate!

Both champions pointed their guns/tails at the two digimon and let loose a twin fireball. "nova blast!" was heard as the fireballs combined deleting the digimon turning them into cards. Henry got gorillamon's card and takato got the were-garurumon card. "all right that worked out better them I thought" said Henry.

"yep the reason why I went all trigger-happy was because you didn't have faith in me until now so momentai and don't let your fear stop you and I got friends to help us out so don't go all lone wolf when it goes to fights" said gargomon.

Kitsunedramon nodded. "it's just as he says you are not alone you just need to admit that even you need help" he said. "well gang let's head on home I am beat" said renamon. "takato maybe you can help me practice for the tournament" said rika.

The tamers nodded and headed off for home.

-digital word-

black kitmon and black guilmon met up with a brown haired adult in a red jacket and jeans with an agumon after a while. "soon the exit for us is coming in two to three months Marcus we got to keep slowing down the attacking digimon until then" said black kitmon as black guilmon nodded. Marcus Damon nodded then punched his fist. "heh let's just see if they can handle me and shinegreymon" said Marcus.

* * *

-present-

still this feeling I just got makes me think that our trouble is far from over I just hope that we can handle it. I better go rika is still wanting to help both of us prepair for the tournaments well then later -takato.

Takato closed his journal and went back to playing the tcg with rika.

(end chapter)

okay gang that wraps up this one and also to answer a earlier review I am not adding frontier to this and Suzy, ai and mako are fourteen in this but wont get to be tamers yet or in the twins case have yet to meet impmon yet. Also my poll is closed eclipsekitsunemon won the poll so now the mega level is complete and we got to see Kitsunedramon. He was originally going to be called drakitmon but Kitsunedramon had a better ring to it. Also I would like to thank Kamen keyblade duelist for his reviews and Kamen rider hizaru as well for the review and to answer your review on rika getting a second partner I will just say the name of her for now:chaos gatomon/tailmon. Plutomoon2 if your reading this then just tell me if the story is going good. And dbzgtfan2004 both you and plutomoon2 must let me know if there is any digimon you want to see here.


End file.
